Sorbete con sabor a frambuesa
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: One-shot Yaoi  hecho con la ayuda de Eli-chan . A veces, un pequeño antojo nocturno puede desatar muchas cosas. no tan buen summary  . U. HirotoxMidorikawa.  No olviden dejar sus reviews


_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno aqui les traigo un pequeño one-shot HirotoxMidorikawa que escribi junto a Eli and Onee-chan, asi que esperamos que les guste ^^_

_**Y sin más preámbulos a continuación los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

>Era una noche muy fría. En el orfanato Sun Garden casi todos estaban dormidos excepto por un chico de cabellera verde que caminaba por los pasillos en busca de algo a pesar del frio que hacia esa noche. El peliverde iba demasiado cansado así que no noto cuando frente a él apareció un chico de roja cabellera y tez blanca.<p><p>

"Midorikawa, ¿Qué haces por aquí?" pregunto Hiroto sorprendido.

"Wua, ohayo Hiro-chan" respondió Midorikawa rascándose un ojo. "Iba a ir a la cocina a comer helado" sonrió con cansancio el peliverde.

"¿no crees que es un poco tarde para helado?" dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿pero como puedes decir eso?" le respondió el ojinegro algo molesto, además de que parecía que se le había ido todo el sueño.

"solo digo que es algo tarde además de que hace frio" dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar al peliverde.

"Anda, es verdad, ya es de noche y hace un poco de frio" dijo Ryuuji dándose cuenta de la situación "Pero aún así quiero mi helado" dijo con un puchero.

"entonces yo puedo traerlo para ti además se nota que tienes frio" dijo Kiyama sonriente.

"Está bien, arigatou Hiro-chan. Estaré en mi habitación" dijo el peliverde para irse luego corriendo a su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hiroto solo sonrió mientras veía irse al peliverde "oh cierto, olvide preguntarle que sabor le gustaría" dijo divertido el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Una vez que llego, el pelirrojo se puso a buscar donde habían guardado el helado.

Una vez que lo encontró, el pelirrojo se puso a servir algo de helado de frambuesa en un pequeño plato para llevárselo a su amigo, quien estaba esperando bastante ansioso en su habitación así que para relajarse se puso a ver algo en la tv. Pero en ese momento oyó algo que le emociono bastante.

"Midorikawa, ¿puedo pasar?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras tocaba a la puerta del cuarto.

"Haiii~. ¡Entra Entra!" decía el peliverde con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Hiroto abria lentamente la puerta.

"Toma, te traje esto" dijo el pelirrojo mostrándole el plato a Midorikawa.

"Wuaaaa ¡arigatou Hiroto!" decía muy emocionado Midorikawa. El peliverde de inmediato se lanzo a coger el plato, para luego comer helado.

Hiroto miraba divertido como el peliverde disfrutaba su helado pero de repente noto algo.

"Tienes algo de helado en la mejilla" dijo el pelirrojo para después quitárselo con sus labios haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara violentamente.

"Hi...Hiroto..." fue lo único que atino a decir Ryuuji.

"Gomen Midorikawa" dijo el Hiroto mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse. "Es que te veías tan adorable que no lo pude evitar" agrego el pelirrojo volteando la cara para evitar que su amigo viera su sonrojo.

"¿A-adorable?" preguntó el peliverde aún más sonrojado.

"h-hai" tartamudeo nervioso el pelirrojo. Al parecer tantos nervios lo hicieron perder el control de lo que decía o de lo que hacía ya que de la nada puso su mano en la mejilla de Midorikawa.

El peliverde se sonrojó aún más. Parecía que la sangre se le subió toda a la cabeza. La mano de Hiroto era caliente, aunque parecía de nieve. Era como si en medio de esa fría noche, un pequeño rayo de sol acariciara su mejilla.

"tu rostro se sintió muy cálido de repente" dijo el pelirrojo mientras pegaba su frente a la de Midorikawa "parece como si tuvieras algo de fiebre" explico Hiroto con algo de culpa.

"s-soka" fue lo único que dijo Midorikawa ya que estaba hipnotizado por los ojos de Hiroto.

"gomen Midorikawa" dijo el pelirrojo algo arrepentido "por mi culpa te enfermaste"

"ah...no! claro que no!" dijo Midorikawa saliendo de su trance pero inconscientemente, se acercó más a Hiroto.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al tener tan cerca el rostro del chico. Hiroto fijo su mirada en los ojos negros de su amigo y después miro los labios del peliverde e hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer. Hiroto se acercó más y junto suavemente sus labios con los de Midorikawa.

El peliverde se sorprendió por el acto de su "mejor amigo". Pero, sin saber por qué, correspondió el beso mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del de ojos jades. En ese momento Hiroto reacciono y se separó del peliverde

"Gomen Midorikawa, no fue mi intención" dijo el pelirrojo dando la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

"¡E-espera!" dijo Midorikawa alcanzando a Hiroto y abrazándolo por detrás.

"M-Midorikawa" dijo sorprendido Hiroto al sentir los brazos del peliverde alrededor suyo.

"Repítelo..." dijo en un susurro el peliverde muy sonrojado.

Hiroto volteo a ver a su amigo y al ver la tierna expresión del peliverde no pudo contenerse y de nuevo lo beso con dulzura.

Midorikawa correspondió con algo de torpeza, pero eso era algo normal, ya que era su primer beso.

"Te quiero, Midorikawa " dijo el pelirrojo separándose un poco de mido-chan.

"Y yo...te amo" sonrió tiernamente Midorikawa con un ligero tono carmesí cubriéndole las mejillas.

Hiroto se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras salir de los dulces labios de Midorikawa. Por uno momento se quedó sin palabras contemplando el rostro del peliverde, pero de repente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo "¿lo dices en serio?" preguntó el chico.

"Hai" dicho esto, Midorikawa le regaló su sonrisa más honesta a Hiroto.

El pelirrojo simplemente sonrió y acerco sus labios al oído de Midorikawa "yo también te amo, mido-chan" susurro el pelirrojo para después abrazar a su "amigo".

El ojinegro le correspondió el abrazo, aunque en solo cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido.

Hiroto lo cargo en sus brazos y lo recostó en su cama para después cubrirlo con una sábana.

"Que duermas bien" susurro el pelirrojo para después darle un suave beso en los labios y salir de la habitación. "Sabe a frambuesa" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa antes de salir mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>bueno... eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

__Yo me despido y les recuerdo que pueden enviar todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción de REVIEW.__


End file.
